SoMa: A Movie Date
by Narusaku1357
Summary: She's read in her books that people usually end up not even watching the movie at all. She forces them to see a gory movie only because she doesnt want to end up like they do in the stories. But...even chainsaws and spilling guts cant stop a little kiss..


_Hey guys! This was made for a freind on DeviantART, named KittyCatDayleaf because she was able to guess why the title of the sequel was "Destroying a Perfect Soul" …So this story here is what she requested. I seriously hope she likes it...or I'm going to punch her in the face...jk...Oh and I tried to make it as close to the request as possible...she said something about going to a movie and them of course not watching the movie *add perverted giggle here* ...and thats all she told me to do. So...I tried. I'm not good at doing full blown make-out scenes so I made them not watch the movie at all in a different way :D ...I'm cool like that!_

_Don't worry, those of you who are still trying to guess and win a oneshot. I'm going to let this keep going on until i begin posting the sequel. That might be awhile. Good luck though and enjoy this little fluffy story. _

_Soul Eater belongs to a Japanese person named Atsushi Ohkubo..._  
_and I think...last time I checked I was an American named Nicole :D_

* * *

Staring at the T.V, bored half to death with no more books to read, I played with my shirt and felt my eye twitch. Why did the Library _'and' _the bookstore have to suddenly close down? And why was it a day that I, of course, ran out of something to read. I hated what T.V showed these days…the only time I really liked a motion picture was when it was a movie! And lately the T.V didn't have any good movies…I guess my only _'real'_ entertainment was Blair over in the corner playing with one of her cat toys. Honestly…that's all she did. She played with her cat toys, went to work, tried to cook edible food and flirted with Soul…

'That reminds me…' I thought; pulling my eyes away from that night's entertainment. Where the hell was he? I got to my feet and walked over to the dining table to look around. He was nowhere in sight, so I looked at his door and took hold of the handle. The only time he was really in there was to either sleep, get dressed, or study. Or I guess in his case…write down answers to cheat on an upcoming test…

"Soul…?" I called as the door creaked open. I peered inside and looked over to his bed. But it was empty other than the pile of pillows and blankets he usually slept in. "Soul?" I asked again to no one in particular. Like the room should of, It didn't answer me…so with a curious stare, I took the door handle and began to close it to leave. And just as it clicked shut, the front door opened; causing me to flinch and jump about three feet in the air...

"I'm home."

As the door shut closed, I turned around and set my hands on my hips. "Where've you been?" I then growled as I watched the white haired scythe scratch his head as he glanced over to the cat in the corner of the room. Blair didn't seem to notice him…yet. "I've been looking for you…" Soul finally looked at me as he made his way over with his hands in his pockets. He had lifted a brow and had smirked at me as if being some smart ass and the next thing he said really caught me off guard.

"What? Did 'ya miss me?"

"EH!" I probably turned about as red as a tomato as I looked around for some kind of excuse. Finally, looking at Blair, I lifted my left hand and pointed at her. "B-Blair!" I then said to him as I looked his way again. Soul only glanced over to the cat, as she finally looked at us to see why we had called her name. "She missed you, not me!" As Blair soaked in the setting before her, I kept on pointing at her with an accusing finger. "So I started looking for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

Soul scoffed and looked away with another smirk. "Yeah right…" He then said to me; causing me to drop my hand. "Why would you want Blair to know where I am?" His crimson eyes fell upon me just as the cat in the other room turned into her human form and got ready to pounce. "You always get mad when she hugs me…" I held back a gasp and glared.

"N-No!"

"Soul-Kun~!"

The cat witch jumped onto the scythe and dug the side of his head between her breasts as he looked at me; her head rubbing the top of his like a cat would rub their owner's leg. My face turned red in anger and I made my hands into fists; only causing Soul to smirk again. "See?" He then asked me as Blair continued hugging him. He then chuckled lightly and looked at the purple haired woman in the corner of his eyes. "Ok…you can get off of me now…" He then said; lifting his hands and setting them on her shoulders so he could push her away. But, soon giving up, he let out a sigh and looked my way again. "Uh…anyway…I went to go see what was playing at the movies today…." He told me as I calmed a little. "There's some cool stuff…wanna go see one?"

I blinked and waited for the question to soak in…and when it finally did, I gave him a smile. "Ok!" I then said to him; reaching into my pocket to take out my phone. Blair, finally stopping, but still holding him, watched as I flipped it open. "Let's invite the others," As I went through my contacts, Soul reached over and snatched the phone right out of my hands; causing me to yelp in protest as he shut it and tried to find a place to put it. Then, after a moment of looking, he slipped my phone within Blair's cleavage, and as she was distracted with that, he slipped right out of her grasp and took a few steps forward.

"I meant just _'us'_…"

"…Like…a date?" I breathed as Blair took my phone out from between her breasts. Soul only looked at me with a small nod, and I couldn't help but blush lightly. "O-ok…" I then said to him; causing him to give me a small grin. "But…lets watch something gory—something action-packed!" I slipped passed him and his now confused expression and made my way over to the front door. I opened it as Soul made his way over and I looked at Blair quickly; still blushing at the fact that I was going on a date with my weapon… "Just put my phone in my room, Blair. Don't burn the apartment down, and we'll be back soon!"

"Nya~! Ok~!"

* * *

"I know you don't like these kinds of movies…" Soul breathed as we both watched one of the main characters get beheaded by an axe. I cringed with a look of disgust on my face and shushed him as the movie kept going. I knew he rolled his eyes and looked at the movie again. But as soon as the bad guy popped up again, I jumped about three feet in my seat and looked at him instead—or more like looked at his shoulder… "Maka, what the hell..." I heard him whisper as he looked at me again. "Why did you choose such a scary movie…on a _'date'_?" I kept staring at his shoulder as he said this. Then he let out an annoyed groan. "Geez…you can cut Witches and Kishin in half and chop them into pieces…but you can't watch _'this'_?"

"Shh!" I hissed with a finger up on my lips; causing him to glare at me. "Watch the movie…" I then whispered to him; pointing at the gory film being played before us. He only kept staring with the same glare so I decided to glare back. The only reason I had chosen that kind of room was so this kind of thing wouldn't happen. I knew Soul liked this stuff…and that would mean he wouldn't pay attention to me. Because, I've read in books, that whenever a couple would go watch a movie, they'd always end up not even watching it. They'd…kiss and stuff….and I certainly did not want that to happen…even though I kind of did at the same time. EH! This dating stuff is so confusing!

"Waste of money"

"Yeah…" I breathed back to him after he spoke. I glanced down as he gave the movie another look in the corner of his eyes. He grinned slightly as a woman let out a shrill scream along with a chain saw being turned on. The noises made me reach up and hold him as if he was my security blanket…but the killing before him seemed to keep him distracted enough not to notice. Then, I was stupid enough to actually look at the movie…right as the woman's stomach was torn open and her guts were spilled out everywhere. I felt like screaming and barfing at the same time. It was…gross…really disgusting…Why was Soul smiling at it…? He was such a psychopath…

But the way the light from the movie lit up his face seemed to make him stand out a bit. What stood out the most was his hair…and then his lips—"AH!" I yelped as I pulled away from him quickly; causing many people to look over their shoulders and lift a brow. Apparently I yelled when it wasn't a very scary part…and I was the only one who was actually heard in the moment of the movie's silence. Even Soul was looking at me in confusion. But as soon as the movie played off some kind of dialogue, they all went to watching it again. What was it about going on movie dates that made people think about lips and kissing? It always happened in the books, and even though Soul and I have gone to the movies with the others, I still ended up thinking about him like…_'that'_…Were all of the theatres in the world cursed or something?

I needed to get it over with! It was bugging me too much, and I was beginning to get annoyed with it. Soul probably wouldn't mind. He was the one who asked me out on a date, anyway. Liz and Patty kept saying that he liked me…so…what could happen? It's not like I didn't like him in return…I mean, the worst thing that could happen would be that the sisters were wrong and things would be awkward between me and Soul for a very long time. And…that probably wouldn't last forever, so it was kind of ok. Then the good thing that could happen would be that Soul would accept it and I'd finally get the damn urge off of my chest…

I reached forward to get his attention, but…all of a sudden I was afraid which possibility it could be…so I stopped and looked down. "What am I doing…?" I said to myself. "Is this even a good idea…I don't know…should I do it…I don't know! Geez…what would he do…what will he do…?" I then stuttered out quietly; finally causing him to look at me again. I flinched once his eyes were on me and once I looked up, I saw that he was giving me another confused look. He was probably thinking 'what the hell is she rambling on about?' or 'is she ok…?'

"What the hell are you rambling about? You feeling alright?"

Geez….I knew that kid way too well.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"SHH!"

Soul's eye twitched and he looked at the man in front of him who had attempted to silence us. "Why don't you "shh", yourself!" He then yelled quietly so he wouldn't disturb anyone else. Then, still a little frustrated, he looked my way again and leaned down a little. "Maka, if you're not going to watch the movie, then maybe we should just leave." I shook my head to refuse and kept my gaze on him as he glared at me. Then, I held up a finger and motioned it to gesture him closer. "What?" He then asked me without moving at all; causing me to do it again. This time he leaned in a little and put on an accusing look. "You're going to hit me aren't you...what did I do?"

"Nothing." I told him before reaching up and taking the back of his head in my hand. His eyes widened and he put on a look in fear as if I was going to kill him. But that didn't stop me. I was going to get this over with! And I did get it over with…I kissed him on the lips for probably four or five seconds. He did make a surprised and unmanly little squeak, in which I wanted to laugh at, but as soon as I pulled away, I crossed my arms and looked at the film as another person died. "Seems like no matter what you watch in a damn theatre, there always seems to be some kind of kiss…" My eye twitched and I threw my hands in the air. "THIS DAMN MOVIE DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!"

"M-Maka!"

"SHHHH!"

…Of course by the time we got home we had completely forgotten about Blair. She had nearly pounced us both and with a huge smile had asked if the movie had a happy ending. We both didn't know how to answer that…we hadn't paid attention to the movie at all after I had kissed him. I don't even think I remembered the title of it…


End file.
